


Day 1: You were right about me.

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Series: 30 Days with KrisYeol {Un-love You} [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One-sided!Kris/ChanYeol, ¿Broken!Chanyeol? (Perdón pero me parece gracioso)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: Es tan solo un golpe más, ¿cómo podría doler?





	Day 1: You were right about me.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada. _¡Lo inicié!_ Dicen que el primer paso es el más difícil de dar... Quiero mencionar que muy probablemente haga diferentes AUs en donde ubique varias de las historias, así que perdón si alguien lo lee y se confunde, trataré de organizarlo.  
> Con respecto a este, bueno, creo que cualquiera se imaginaría algo diferente con esa frase pero no sé, la idea de un Chanyeol destrozado se me hizo tan _hermosa._  
>  Recuerden que hace parte de [este](http://aka-agustd.livejournal.com/1304.html) Challenge.
> 
>  
> 
> _Como sea, disfrútenlo o el fantasma de las cajas vendrá por ustedes._

 

  —¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan estúpidamente inocente?  
      
  Las palabras de Kris estaban llenas de fastidio, de enojo, de ira. Algo que realmente pocos habían logrado sacar de él. Podía asegurar que era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía de esa manera, en que el deseo de acabar con la vida de alguien se adhiriera con fuerza a su espíritu.

  Pero todas esas emociones no iban dirigidas al chico junto a él, sino al causante de su dolor.

  Chanyeol estaba hecho un completo desastre, con las rodillas abrazadas contra su pecho, la cabeza hundida entre las piernas y murmullos saliendo de sus labios. _Dijo que me amaba. Yo también lo amaba. ¿Acaso no me creyó? Siempre lo voy a amar. Por favor, no quiero que acabe._ Repetía una y otra vez, aferrándose a su pantalón con fuerza, sin notar que empezaba a dañar la piel de sus piernas con la sujeción. ¿Cómo existía una persona tan cruel en el mundo para hacerle daño a aquel chico?  
      
     Luego de que su puño golpeara la pared en un intento por deshacerse de la frustración, Kris se dejó caer junto a su amigo, estirando sus largas piernas en el suelo. Se inclinó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de Chanyeol para aflojar uno por uno los dedos de las manos que se apretaban sobre la tela, con cuidado y muy despacio. Conocía al chico más de lo que se conocía a sí mismo, y si llegaba a alterarlo tan solo un poco más, los dos terminarían heridos, no solo físicamente. Después se dispuso a masajear la palma de sus manos, tratando de relajar los músculos de estas.

  ¿Cuántas veces habían estado en aquella situación? Nunca por la misma razón, el momento se repetía, pero uno tras otro era peor. Sus padres no soportaron la carga de tener que lidiar con un chico como él, con tantos problemas en la cabeza. Creyeron que era una fase, una parte más de esa nueva generación de adolescentes, algo que pasaría con el tiempo. Ese momento nunca llegó y ya se habían roto demasiados trastos, demasiados corazones.

    Se deshicieron de él al enviarlo a la universidad, dejándolo sin ningún apoyo a excepción de su mejor amigo, el chico que siempre estuvo a su lado incluso en esos momentos de debilidad.

    —Channie…— Kris intentaba llamar su atención con un tono de voz baja, haciendo lo posible por sonar amigable, como si hablara con un niño pequeño, algo realmente difícil con el tipo de voz que poseía pero que había logrado perfeccionar con el tiempo.

  El chico levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre, con los ojos abiertos dando aspecto de cachorro asustado, tratando de esconder su rostro de nuevo pero sin apartar la mirada de su compañero de piso.

  —Shh, será mejor que vayamos a la cama. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

  No tenía idea de qué hora era exactamente, ya había anochecido, y podía apostar todo su sueldo a que llevaban más de tres horas allí. Chanyeol sufriendo por alguien que no merecía la pena y Kris yendo de un lado para otro mientras esperaba que su amigo se tranquilizara lo suficiente para moverlo de la fría superficie.

  La pregunta causó un gruñido por parte del estómago de Chanyeol seguido de un leve asentimiento. Kris revolvió el flequillo—ya de por sí desarreglado—de Chanyeol y se levantó, girándose en dirección a la cocina.

  Esperaba que el chico hiciera lo mismo y fuera por su propia cuenta a su habitación. A Kris no le molestaba tener que hacerse cargo y usar la fuerza que tenía para llevar el cuerpo del otro en sus brazos si era necesario. Era algo que también había hecho, y agradecía el ser incluso más alto que su amigo, porque de otra manera quizás lo único que sería capaz de hacer sería arrastrarlo hasta la cama. Pero lo haría, porque cada vez que veía a Chanyeol sufrir, su propio corazón se rompía un poco más. No sabía cuántos pedazos se habrían perdido ya, o si algún día podría volverlos a unir, algo como eso no era más importante para él que el bienestar de Chanyeol.

  Kris amaba a Chanyeol desde tiempo atrás y no dejaría de hacerlo jamás.

  Había sido su mejor amigo cuando eran tan solo unos niños; lo llegó a considerar su hermano con el paso del tiempo, su verdadera familia. El lazo que los unía era más fuerte cada día y en uno de tantos momentos que pasaban juntos Kris se dio cuenta de la verdad; que el amor que sentía por su amigo no era fraternal, ya no más.

  Aún perdido en sus recuerdos, Kris consiguió preparar chocolate caliente, dulce para subirle su ánimo y con la temperatura perfecta para que terminara acomodándose entre las mantas, durmiéndose con una sonrisa ocupando su rostro.

  Al entrar en la habitación encontró a Chanyeol en una posición similar que un momento antes sobre la cama, esta vez con la cabeza echada hacia atrás contra la pared, dejando a la vista las letras negras que marcaban el lado izquierdo de su cuello de arriba hacia abajo. _Human._

  —Tenías razón.

  Kris se detuvo en su lugar al escuchar la voz del otro chico. Su tono era bajo y las palabras habían salido ásperas de su garganta. El enojo que sentía ahora era palpable.

  —Tenías razón sobre mí. Jamás alguien va a soportarme si continúo de esta manera.

  _No._ Por supuesto, ese comentario no había significado lo mismo para ambos. Kris había estado fuera de sus casillas, estresado por un largo día de trabajo en la cafetería a la que ambos solían ir cada vez que tenían tiempo libre. Al llegar al departamento se había encontrado con todas sus cosas desperdigadas por el suelo, los muebles desacomodados, y unos cuantos platos rotos. Todo porque Chanyeol tuvo una pelea con su bonito novio, justamente por la falta de control sobre sus estados de ánimo. Un grito tras otro y ambos terminaron con heridas en sus cuerpos, Kris echándole en cara todo lo que había hecho por él y lo que los demás nunca fueron capaces de hacer.

  Odiaba ese momento más que cualquier otro, porque en esa ocasión Chanyeol huyó del lugar despareciendo por una semana entera. Kris nunca preguntó a donde fue, nunca se atrevió por temor a que se repitiera. Jamás una de sus discusiones llegó más lejos de los golpes, siempre al siguiente día continuaban como si nada hubiera pasado, excepto por aquella vez.

  —No tienen por qué soportarte, solo disfrutar de tu compañía o alejarse.

  Kris se acercó hasta la cama, se sentó a su lado y le alcanzó la taza que permanecía tibia entre sus manos.

—Y sabes que yo siempre estaré allí, levantándote cuando caigas y haciéndote reír cuando no estés de buen ánimo. Porque yo te necesito _más_ de lo que tú me necesitas.


End file.
